Maudit soit Neville !
by loupiot
Summary: Harry devait juste remplacer Neville un soir et suivre ses instructions. Il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'à cause de son écriture illisible, il se retrouverait dans cette situation. Maudit soit Neville et ses plantes perverses ! Attention! Lemon! Tentacles! Plus ou moins consentant!


_**Alors, je préviens direct, c'est du lemon pour du lemon, faut pas chercher une histoire profonde dans ce one shot qui est une tentative minable de s'essayer à quelque chose de plus érotique que ce à quoi je suis habituée. J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à le lire et que ce n'est pas trop maladroit.**_

C'est un jour tout à fait normale à Poudlard. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que Voldemort avait été vaincu et que tout était rentrer dans l'ordre. A la fin de ses études, Harry Potter était devenu professeur de defense contre les forces du mal et son amant l'avait rejoint un an plus tard au poste de professeur de potion après avoir eu sa maitrise. D'autres anciens élèves de leur promotion s'étaient rajouté au corps enseignant comme Hermione en Runes ou encore Neville Longbottom.

L'histoire commença d'ailleur à cause de lui. En effet, ce dernier devait d'urgence rentrer das son foyer, sa douce et tendre venant de perdre les eaux. Il avait donc laissé la charge de sa serre à Harry et était parti pour rejoindre Luna à toute vitesse. Le pauvre brun se retrouva alors avec une liste longue de choses à faire avant la tombé de la nuit et se mit immédiatement au travail, voulant rentrer dans ses appartements au plus tôt.

Cependant, dès le début il eut du mal à relire l'autre brun, tout ce qu'il comprit fut que cela concernait la plante blanche nocturne qu'avait accueilli Neville depuis une semaine. Incapable, de savoir quoi faire, il l'arrosa simplement et passa simplement son chemin.

Deux heures plus tard, il réussit à accomplir toutes les tâches confiés hormis celle qui concernait la première, gentillement surnommé Juliette par Neville qui l'avait ramené du Japon.

Il s'approcha de la plante, impressionné par la taille de la plante ainsi que pas sa beauté étrange. Soudain, alors qu'il touchait du bout des doigts une feuille, quelque chose l'attrapa par la jambe et il se retrouva la tête en bas. Il remarqua alors que ce qui l'avait agrippé ressemblait étrangement à une tentacule et provenait de Juliette. Il essaya de s'emparer de sa baguette mais la plante semblait être intelligente et l'en empêcha en lui arrachant des mains et pour éviter qu'il ne lance un sort sans baguette l'empêcha de parler.

Une tentacule blanche envahit sa bouche et se mit à éjecter un liquide blanc et collant qu'il se mi à avaler sans le vouloir afin de ne pas s'étouffer. Il n'avait pas le choix, l'appendice ayant atteint sa gorge et se déversant directement par ce conduit. Cela dura quelques secondaires avant que l'intruse ne le laisse respirer. Il se sentait étrange, rempli, le liquide chaud coulant dans son œsophage directement dans son estomac. Il se souvint alors que Neville lui avait dit que la plante avait sûrement des vertus apaisantes que personne n'était encore arrivé à démontrer ou trouver.

Son corps devint mou et il ne se débattit plus. La plante envoya d'autre de ses appendices qui s'entourèrent autour de ses membres et le remirent la tête à l'endroit, faisant correctement circuler le sang dans son organisme, à sa plus grande satisfaction car il commençait à avoir des vertiges. Il voulut profiter de cela pour appeler de l'aide mais il n'y arriva pas.

Il gémit intérieurement quand sa cape fut enlevé de force. Oh pitié faites qu'ils ne déchirent pas ses vêtements ou Draco le tuerait. Quoi que si la bête le touchait plus que cela, il doutait la réaction de son amant blond.

Il s'arqua d'un coup quand deux tentacules agrippèrent chacun un de ses mamelons et les aspira telles des ventouses. La sucion se faisait de plus en plus forte et en devint presque douloureuse. Il avait tellement envie de lui crier à la figure que s'il cherchait du lait maternel, c'est pas là qu'il en trouverait. Il ignorait que la vue qu'il montrait en ce moment même était terriblement érotique. En effet, il portait une chemise blanche et les appendices en suçant ses tétons l'avait rendu transparente au niveau de sa poitrine et laisser parfaitement bien voir les deux morceaux de chaire rougis et érigés.

Tout en continuant le massage de ses tétons, une autre tentacule se glissa dans son pantalon et s'enroula autour de son sexe, lui faisait pousser un halètement sourd. Elle commença un va et viens sur son membre érigé hyper sensible, insistant sur son gland qui était son point sensible par excellence.

Sa voix pu fonctionner de nouveau quelques secondes plus tard et resonnèrent dans la serre vide. A travers son esprit brumeux de plaisir, il s'aperçut qu'il pouvait de nouveau crier et réessaya.

-A l'ai-mmmm

La plante vigilante, enfonça immédiatement sa tentacule dans sa bouche, lui coupant la parole et commençant un va et viens se calquant sur le mouvement sur son sexe. Bientôt, une nouvelle salve de liquide blanc et collant se retrouva dans sa bouche mais cette fois ci, la tentacule se retira et il ne fut pas obligé de tout avaler, le reste coulant sur son menton. La plante devait apprécier cela car elle expulsa de nouveau de son liquide sur son visage et et sur ses cheveux noires, ce qui faisait un contraste saisissant. L'appendice se frotta contre sa joue et il lui sembla même l'entendre ronronner.

Il gémit de nouveau, pris dans son plaisir alors que les mouvements sur son penis se faisait plus rapide. Ce liquide qui semblait fortement s'y apparier à du sperme brouillait ses sens et il semblait que plus il en était couvert, plus la plante semblait heureuse. Dans un dernier mouvement, Harry jouit en un gémissement sensuel alors que la plante émit un ronronnement bruyant.

Il haleta bruyament alors que la plante lui caressait encore le visage. Toutefois, il su qu'il y avait vraiment danger quand il sentit son pantalon ainsi que son sous-vêtement glisser de ses jambes. Et une tentacule venir taquiner son anus. Celle-ci était plutôt fine et poussait sans jamais pénétrer contre son anus, le taquinant.

Puis, d'un coup il le pénétra. Harry hurla à la fois de plaisir et de douleur alors que l'intrus se faufilait centimètre après centimètre en lui rapidement et frappa directement sa prostate. Il commença un mouvement de va et viens, frappant à chaque fois sa prostate. Bien que la pénétration ait été brutale, la taille de l'appendice rendait tout cela plus facile.

Alors qu'il allait de nouveau jouir, une tentacule s'enroula de nouveau autour de son sexe et se resserra à la base, l'en empêchait. Toutefois, son liquide le remplit, lui causant un nouveau gémissement. C'était horrible, il ressentait le plaisir de la jouissance mais sans pouvoir réellement éjaculer et à cela se mêlait la douleur de ce trop grand plaisir ainsi que du suçotement toujours plus fort de ses tétons.

Il soupira tout de même quand la tentacule délaissa son membre rouge et qu'il put se libérer. Il se calma, s'imaginant que la plante était maintenant satisfaite et qu'il allait pouvoir repartir.

Il constata avec effroi qu'il se trompait quand un appendice, bien plus gros que celui qui l'avait pénétré plus tôt et il hurla cette fois de terreur. Non, ça n'allait jamais rentrer. Au temps, il pouvait ressortir de cet épreuve s'il s'arrêtait là puisqu'il devait s'avouer que l'expérience lui avait assez plus, mais la plante le surestimait largement lui et l'espèce humaine si elle s'imaginait qu'un engin de cette taille pourrait rentrer en lui.

Alors, il fit ce qu'il put et hurla avant que la plante ne puisse le bâillonner. La plante le retourna et il se retrouva sur le ventre, sentant seulement la présence de l'imposant appendice derrière lui.

-Harry ! Har-Oh merde ! Espèce de saleté, lâche mon Harry ! A moi ! Incendio !

Et sur ces derniers mots, Harry fut relâché et atterrit directement dans les bras de son blond.

-Harry ? Ça va ? Oh mon dieu, ne me dis pas que ce truc t'a-

Le blond mêlait sur son visage la colère ainsi que l'inquiétude.

-Oui, mais ça va, enfin, je crois.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, je vais t'emmener directement à l'infirmerie !

-Non, c'est bon, ça ira, elle ne m'a rien fait de vraiment mauvais

-Rien fait ! Harry, c'était du viol ! Cria Draco, abasourdi.

-En fait, je dois t'avouer qu'avant qu'elle ne veuille m'enfoncer son énorme...truc, c'était plutôt plaisant...

Draco ne savait quoi faire tant il était étonné. Bon, tant que son amour allait bien. Toutefois, en regardant son visage et ses cheveux recouverts de ce liquide blanc et collant, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir du désir ainsi que de la jalousie. Comment ce truc avait-il pu voler ce qu'il lui appartenait, c'est à dire le plaisir de son amant. Harry, sentant le regard du blond sur lui, sut de suite les intentions de son époux et commença à se débattre.

-Non Draco, je suis épuisé, laisse moi, s'il te plait ?

-Et puis quoi encore ! Ton plaisir m'appartient à moi seul, depuis le jour de notre mariage jusque ce que la mort nous sépare ! Et il nous reste probablement beaucoup du temps pour que je te le prouve !

Harry pâlit. Il se demanda quel situation il préférait finalement...

Finalement tout cela était la faute d'une seule personne !

Maudit soit Neville et son écriture illisible ! Jura-t-il le lendemain alors qu'il réussissait enfin à déchiffrer les instruction du professeur de botanique, allongé sur le ventre, faute de pouvoir bouger, ses hanches et son derrière lui faisant trop mal après la nuit qu'il venait de passer.

 _Juliette est une avaleuse de magie, il ne faut jamais l'arroser avant la nuit ou elle s'accouplera avec la source de magie la plus proche._

 **Bon, il est tard, je travaille tôt demain matin mais je voulais absolument m'entraîner au lemon et après avoir lu une fanfic de D Gray man, j'ai eu envie d'essayer et je m'en suis fortement inspiré. Bref, bonne nuit tout monde ou bonjour/bonsoir.**

 _ **Bonsoir, toute le monde? J'ai retrouvé cette histoire alors que nettoyais mon ordinateur et je me suis rappelé que je l'avais écrite pour la publier ici mais je ne sais plus pourquoi je ne l'avais pas fait. Et me voilà, quatre ans plus tard, majeur cette fois ci et bien plus mature que je l'étais auparavant. J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup ri en voyant ce que j'avais publié étant jeune et je me suis dis que ce one shot avait de droit d'apparaître ici. J'ai envie d'écrire de nouvelle histoires mais je ne sais pas si je terminerai celle que j'avais déjà commencé, tout ça me parait tellement loin maintenant mais j'essayerai sûrement.  
**_

 _ **Bonsoir à tout ceux qui auront eu le courage de lire jusque là (perso, je ne le fais jamais moi)**_


End file.
